More particularly, the invention relates to an active vibratory control device, comprising:                an armature comprising at least one magnetically permeable part,        a movable element comprising a coil extending around a movement axis and associated with a magnetically permeable carcass mounted so as to slide with respect to the armature along the movement axis,        at least one spring connecting the armature to the movable element, said spring urging the movable element towards an idle position,        
the coil and the carcass being configured so that, when the coil has a variable current passing through it, it generates a magnetic field suitable for moving the movable element along the movement axis, thus generating vibrations.
An example of a device of this type is described for example in the document EP 1521352 A1.
Devices of this type are particularly advantageous since advantage is taken of the mass of the coil and of the carcass for generating vibrations, since the movable element needs to be relatively heavy for this purpose. In particular, the total mass of the active vibratory control device is less than when the coil and carcass are fixed and the armature movable.
These known active vibratory control devices do however have the drawback that the electrical supply cable to the coil is able to move with the coil along the movement axis. In order to guarantee the service life of the system and therefore to ensure the fatigue strength of the cable and of its connections, the latter is generally disposed in the form of a loop. In order to minimise stresses in the cable when the coil is in movement, this loop must be produced from a flexible lightweight cable but in particular must be sufficiently long and with a large radius of curvature. The device is in fact bulky, which makes it difficult to install the device on the vehicle and prevents integration of the device in a fixed housing.
The document FR 1557129 also describes an anti vibratory device of the aforementioned type, in which the armature comprises an electrical supply circuit. This antivibration device is however complex.